


Mal/River Ficlet for spiralleds

by Garnigal



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnigal/pseuds/Garnigal





	Mal/River Ficlet for spiralleds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spiralleds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralleds/gifts).



He damn near sat on the capture.

River'd been in his quarters again.

He'd yell at her tomorrow, not that it would make any difference. She'd learned bad habits from Kaylee.

He turned the capture on without thinking about it. The pics were nice. Trees, flowers, Kaylee and Simon walking into the sunset.

Then the vid started.

She'd set it up somewheres. Left it running and danced. He remembered that. He'd come off the bridge and spotted her twirling away in the hold. Barefoot and barely dressed, he'd usually yell, but this time he just watched.

He'd watched and then… There he was walking into the frame.

She knew he was there. She'd spun, and then somehow thrown herself across open space towards him.

He caught her and she slid down his chest, eyes fixed on his.

He watched it again. She jumped, he caught her and their eyes met. Held.

There was knowing in her eyes. Anticipation. She'd claimed him in that moment.

And he'd agreed.

His smile in the capture wasn't for a playful young girl, but a woman grown.

He set the capture on his desk. He'd have to make sure to thank her. Tomorrow.

He smiled.


End file.
